Time Traveling Smurfs/Part 7
Grouchy, Curious, Clumsy and Brainy were standing on the rooftop and the other smurfs that Brainy had gone back home to get were all lined up along the wall, they had all brought something to distract Gargamel with. “yo, Gargamel come out and play” Grouchy called, this gave Smurfette a chance to free Papa. Gargamel appeared with is dragon wand in his hand. “You have our Papa” Curious said. “Prepare to get smurfed” “yeah what he said” Clumsy agreed. “Ah that’s so sweet, two little smurfs have come to save their Papa” Gargamel laughed. “make that three little smurfs and I went home to get a few friends” Brainy said. Gargamel looked around at the smurfs who were all standing on the wall, banging there weapons on it . “My, My what ever will I do with all this essence” Gargamel laughed. “on me boys” Hefty called. “ready, fire” The smurfs then sent acorns, pins, pencils and lots of other objects at Gargamel causing him to fall over. Gargamel tried to grab the smurfs but kept getting hit by objects every time. Gargamel was mad now. Curious and Handy had a fruit in a sling shot with sharp pins poking out of it. The let it go and it hit Gargamel causing him to cry out in pain. “Hey Gargamel” Brainy called “here’s a little something form the big apple” Brainy managed to aim the toy at Gargamel who then tripped over some more pins that the smurfs had got from Patrick’s work place. The other smurfs did various things to stop Gargamel form getting them but soon they run out of ideas, Gargamel sent a bright blue blast from his wand and it created a swirl storm, the smurfs tried to hold on but found them selves slipping away. “Play time is over, behold the amazing power of me” Gargamel shouted. Sudenlly Papa lunged himself in to the air. “GARGAMEL” Gargamel lost hold of his wand and it went up in to the sky, one of the smurfs caught it midair but as the fell back down the lost its grip, causing it to slowly tumble down, “I, I got it” Clumsy said. “oh dear” Papa sighed. “Clumsy” Smurfette cried. “so this is how it ends” another smurf added. “our goose is cooked” Greedy said. “The visions have never been wrong” Papa told them. All of the smurfs watched on as the wound touched clumsys hand but he only tripped pusing the wand to Gargamel, it hit him on the head. Clumsy hit the floor and grabbed the wand in his arm; this time he kept hold of it “I got it” he called. The Smurfs all looked shocked at Clumsy. “give it back” Gargamel asked Clumsy in a sweet voice” Clumsy pointed the wand at Gargamel and a blue spark came out hitting Gargamel and sending in miles away. The smurfs gathered around Clumsy chanting his name and praising him. Grace walked over and watched, clumsy looked to Grace, “you’re a hero” she told him. “I’m a hero” Clumsy cried and put is arms up accidently knocking some of the Smurfs. “sorry guys, I ruined the moment there.” The others voiced there praise to Clumsy until Brainy stopped them “its Papa”. All the Smurfs fell quite as Papa walked up to clumsy “Clumsy I owe you an apology, I had more faith in a vision than I did in you, i'm so proud of you” Papa sais and gave Clumsy a hug. “Thanks Papa” Clumsy said. Papa took the wand of clumsy and broke it in , he then tossed it in a pond. “to the portal everyone” Brainy called. The smurfs all said their goodbyes to Grace and Patrick and jumped through the portal. In the end Curious, Smurfette, Clumsy and Papa were standing on the rocks. “well Master Winslow, thank you, you saved my family” Papa told him. “I think it’s the other way. But who can complain, Goodbye Papa” Patrick said and gently gave Papa a hug. “Goodbye Papa” Papa said. “Goodbye Grace, Patrick and thank you for everything” Curious told them, the two humans smiled. “lets go home” Papa said and Curious, Smurfette, Clumsy and Papa held hands as the jumped in to the portal and diapered. On the other side of the Portal they were greeted by the smurflings hugs. “we missed you all so much” they said. “Pappy” Sassette said as she gave Papa Smurf a hug. “we missed you lots, but we have lots of stories to tell you about our adventure” Curious told them. So with all the smurfs home safe and sound, work begian on re-building the village, not one smurf complained they were just happy to be all back together as one family again.